


Glitch

by SpicyBiscuit



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's Help wanted, Five nights at Freddy's VR
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Any trigger warnings will be in the authors note, Based on ideas, Based on theories, Child Death, Child Murder, Fnaf vr, Glitchtrap, Jeremy from VR, Malhare - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, Not supposed to be entirely accurate, Some dates and details are changed, Spring Bonnie man, Tape girl from VR, Tell me if a chapter needs a warning, description of murder, memories as nightmares, references to youtubers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyBiscuit/pseuds/SpicyBiscuit
Summary: It isn't like the other animatronics. It seems...alive...but how?Deep within the data and coding of the VR experience, an old presence begins to manifest itself in a familiar form. A form he used long ago.And now he wants to get out.-Story based off of theories of GlitchTrap/SpringBonnie and ideas of my own-





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy takes a breath, pushing the door to the testing room open and glancing around. It's rather small, with a grey wall and a large desk at the front of the room. A monitor sits in the middle, with a VR headset neatly placed beside it and a controller. What confuses Jeremy, is the large, square window is placed beside the door, so you can look out at the hallway. He isn't entirely sure why it was even needed, but he just shrugs it off and walks towards the desk, turning the monitor on. The game is already inside, so he puts the headset on and waits for it to load.

It starts off with a main menu, and once you select 'new game', you go on a rollercoaster-like car down a track while Andy explains why the company needed to make the game. It's simple enough; they want to clear up the rumours of the criminal activity that took place in the chain of restaurants. It is rare to find a person who doesn't belive in the stories and rumours of Fazbear entertainment. Hell, Jeremy finds it hard not to belive that these things happened, regardless of the lack of evidence.

Once the disclaimer is read, the screen materialises into a familiar setting. The dining area of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. A gently smile tugs at Jeremy's lips, as he looks around the area. It's just how he remembers it. He can almost taste the pizza and flat coke from his childhood.

Nostalgia buzzes in his heart as he glances around more. It has the same purple and starry tablecloths and curtains, the same party hats and a very similar prize corner. Jeremy knows that they were given chips to help the designing process, but no matter how nostalgic it is, there's an eerie side to how accurate it is.

Shaking off the feeling, he presses the screen in front of him for FNAF 1, ready to start his work.

The setting shifts and materialises into a small office with two doors, two windows, a monitor and a bunch of posters or drawings stuck all over the wall. To the side of the door theres two buttons; one to shut the door, one to turn on the light. Easy and simple. The phone rings but he pays little to no attention to it, already knowing what to do. He watched his friend Kellen play the games already, so he has an idea of what to do.

Check the stage. They're all there.

Bonnie goes left, Chica goes right.

No point checking on Foxy as much, he's not that active on night 1.

Simple.

At 2AM, the stage camera goes static and Bonnie starts to move, while Chica stays put. He stares up at the camera from the dining area, eyes dimly glowing in the darkness of the room. A shiver goes down his spine as he stares back at the animatronic bunny that he knew and loved in a different light. Then, the camera goes static again and Bonnie disappears, while Chica slowly shuffles past the furthest table.

As he goes to switch the camera, something catches his eye. Two small, purple glows in the corner of the camera feed, only just visible from its position. They look like eyes. But... that's impossible! Only Chica has purple eyes and she's no longer in this room. And...the difference in proportions is too big. The eyes are at a height and position compatible with a human's.

Footsteps to his left snap him out of it. He spins to his left to see Bonnie towering over him in the doorway, so he slams the door button yelping. Heart racing, Jeremy takes a breath to calm down. But when he looks back at the cameras, the purple glows had gone.

-  
Night 2 is slightly harder with the addition of Foxy, and the animatronics becoming more 'aggressive'. Nonetheless, Jeremy survives despite his trembling hands and racing heart. Honestly? He's surprised he hasn't died of a heart attack yet.

The night is normal until 5AM, when a strange figure on the cameras catch his attention while he's checking on Foxy. A bunny ear just poking out from the shadows, not high enough, big enough or thick enough to be from an animatronic. Could it be the same creature the purple eyes belong to? If it is, then who is this character?

Just then, the 6AM alarm goes off, leaving Jeremy to question what it is, or if it's even real.

-  
Against his better judgement, Jeremy decides to play night 3. He wants to know what this mysterious figure is and why it's here. If it's a glitch then he'll have to tell Dale about it.

But hours pass and there's no sign of it. No shadow, no glowing eyes, nothing. Assuming he was just hallucinating from fear, Jeremy decides to just play the game normally especially since Freddy can move now.

The animatronics quickly make their way to the office, and stay close to the hallways and rooms near it. Freddy arrives at the east corridor corner at 4AM, passively aggressively staring up at him through the camera. Jeremy checks the power to find he's at 25%. Great.

Bonnie moves from the door window and disappears elsewhere, allowing him to open up the left door. But surprisingly enough, when he checks the camera again, Freddy has gone too. Chica isn't in the corridor anymore either. Even Foxy has disappeared back behimd his curtains. What is happening...?

Desperately flicking through the cameras, Jeremy panics slightly when he can't find the trio. Then he flicks to West hallway, and freezes.

In the dimly lit hallway, a bunny-like figure stands under the flickering light. Just like the anomaly from the cameras in the last few nights, it's proportions are human, not animatronic. It has the figure of a man, around 6', quite thin, and wearing a bunny costume, presumably Bonnie. As Jeremy stares at it, it hits him that the...thing...is staring back up at him with purple eyes.

Static fills the screen, and the rabbit is gone again. Footsteps approach from the left. Soft and light, unlike the heavy thud of a robots.

As he turns to shut the door, he's greeted by a rather unnerving face. It's a rabbit costume, but it's made out of a sort of rubber or latexy-material which forms into big, purple eyes and a grin. Three whiskers protrude from both cheeks, and its huge, purple bowtie, matches the colour of it's eyes. It's a golden colour, not lavender purple. A Golden Bonnie costume perhaps.

It stares at Jeremy as if it is also human, not computer AI, but how could another human be here, and why are they dressed like that?

" _Hello?"_

A deep, raspy voice questions from behind the mask. Jeremy freezes, unsure of what is happening or what to do.

 _"Hello Jeremy._ _I_ _know_ _you can hear me"_

"How do you know my name...?" Jeremy manages to ask, his legs trembling slightly.

 _"I know a lot that you don't know. But_ _I_ _remember a face like yours from long_ _ago_ _"_ Tilting it's head to the side, it continues to stare unblinking.

"You remember...what? Were you part of this place?"

 _"This company was my life, my ambition, my work._ _It's a_ _shame what you all are_ _doing_ _. And_ _it's a_ _shame we had to meet while I'm in such an...unprofessional state"_

Jeremy bites his lip confused, and wondering what this thing meant. It's a part of the company, but what from and who is this.

"What are you...? What's your name...?"

The Bonnie figure stays silent, but Jeremy can only imagine a smirk behind the mask.

 _"Don't_ _you_ _remember?_ _It's_ _me,_ _William"_

Just then, as if the game has dramatic timing, the 6AM alarm goes off and the Bonnie imposter fades to black with the rest of the office, leaving Jeremy speechless. William? Surely, he can't mean...William Afton...

Right...?


	2. SpringBonnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever confused about anything, I'm happy to explain it as best I can without spoiling the story.

  
_"Daddy,_ _please_ _don't leave..._ _I'm_ _scared..."_

_"Your nightmares aren't real. They can't hurt you, you know that. Here. Fredbear will protect you from them, alright? Try and get to sleep"_

"Ok...I love _you_ _"_

_"I love you too"_

_\--_  
Jeremy yawns as he enters the testing room, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He had slept rather well, but his sleep was frequently interrupted by weird dreams which don't seem to relate to anything. A man and his son at bedtime -a strange concept for a dream- but brains work in strange ways. Not everything can be explained.

He takes the headset and puts it back on, preparing himself for the animatronics and the possible return of William. But hopefully the anomaly won't return. Or at least not try to talk to Jeremy. He has felt weird since leaving work yesterday; like something is missing, or that feeling when something is slightly out of place but you can't figure out what. The weird feeling added onto the weird dream has only lead Jeremy to the conclusion that it is connected to William. What else could it be?

Once the game has loaded, Jeremy immediately presses Night 4. It loads up quickly, and Jeremy begins checking the stage and Foxy's cove. Immediately, Bonnie and chica leave the stage and begin to make their way towards the office. Keeping his camera on Freddy, he checks the door lights for either one until freddy's laugh echoes through the building. Searching for Freddy, Jeremy listens out for footsteps on either side.

He finds Freddy stood in the doorway if the girls bathroom. Jeremy checks Pirate's cove again, biting his lip seeing Foxy halfway out the curtains, then flicks back to the camera he saw Freddy in. Heavy footsteps to the left approach, and Bonnie walks slowly past the window, immediately standing at the door instead of the corner. Jeremy shuts the door, and checks for Freddy again.

Freddy's jingle plays in the kitchen, signalling the position of the bear. He's getting close. After opening the left door, Jeremy checks Pirate's cove again. Foxy is just visible from the side of camera, getting ready to run. Flicking back to Freddy, he finds that Freddy has once again moved, but this time to the corner. _Wow he moved fast._

After checking the doors, Jeremy checks Pirate's cove at the same time as he hears swift footsteps to the side. Quickly, he slams the door shut, but after hearing the bang from Foxy he still suddenly gets jumpscared.

Jeremy screams, falling back in surprise. The screen goes dark, changing into a game over screen which is just a small TV with two buttons either side.

He takes a few breaths, trying to calm down The game had glitched, allowing Foxy to get through. He'll have to tell Dale.

Jeremy presses restart but nothing happens. Not even a loading icon. That's strange. He tries again, but still nothing.

 _"_ _That's_ _enough playing_ _around_ _Jeremy"_

A familiar raspy voice sends chills down the back of his neck, causing him to shiver. So much for not encountering William again. The game over screen fades, and turns back to the game selection panel.

"Wh-what do you want?"

 _"Its been so lonely in here._ _I'm_ _glad_ _I_ _have a_ _friend_ _who's alive. Intelligent life_ _instead_ _of AI"_ If Jeremy wasn't so on edge, he probably would laugh at the idea of being friends. _"I think we_ _should_ _get to know_ _each other_ _first_ _. Maybe then_ _I_ _will let you do your job"_

"Is this blackmail?" He asks, finally managing to turn and face the rabbit.

 _"Oh no dear boy. I just know that you won't talk if_ _I_ _let you do your work"_ It...he...cocks his head to the side questioningly, face never changing from the almost Cheshire cat grin. Its definitely one of the old costumes.

Jeremy thinks about it. He doesn't want to talk to him, as there's an aura of uncanny weirdness that seems to affect him, but at the same time he can get to know more about the anomaly and what it is exactly. Because there's no way that he's talking to an actual person.

"Fine"

William claps his hands together in joy once, and steps closer _"This will be fun! Stop worrying._ _I'm_ _not the bad person you think_ _I_ _am"_

Is that supposed to calm him?

 _"_ _What are you_ _doing_ _here?"_

"I'm a graphic designer and they needed my help with a few things, although not as much as I thought I would. I guess they thought i would do better testing the game instead..." He's not exactly lying, but also not telling the entire truth. He can't trust William. Not yet.  
"What are you?"

 _"Something_ _someone_ _like you wouldn't understand. I was once like you. Now look at_ _me_ _"_

 _"What's_ _your_ _favourite colour?"_

Jeremy pauses briefly "...Grey or blue. What do You want?"

 _"I want to be free again, to live like you._ _It's_ _lonely_ _in here...you're_ _the_ _first_ _face_ _I've_ _seen_ _in_ _a_ _while_ _"_

William seems to inch closer again, but now almost cautiously, and leans forward as if talking to a child, hands on his knees and crouching to his level. He speaks in character, mimicking the exact voice that Spring Bonnie used to talk in.

 _"_ _Who's_ _your favourite animatronic?"_

Jeremy freezes, heart skipping a beat. Something about this seems so eerily familiar, but he can't figure out why.

" _It's Bonnie, right?"_

William disappears as the headset is removed by another person, and Jeremy turns to face Lewis in confusion and relief.

"You should've left an hour ago, what were you doing?"

"I...I don't..." Jeremy takes a shaky breath to calm his nerves. His legs tremble slightly, and the floor seems to sway under his feet. He takes a step and collapses, feeling dizzy and dissociated from his body. His head throbs with an early sign of a headache, and he swallows hard to try not to vomit. Why does he feel so awful?

"Woah!" His co-worker, failing to catch him, crouches beside him to check if he's okay. He notices the colour drained from his face, and his trembling hands. Lewis just assumes that Jeremy has been playing way too long and it has been negatively impacting him.

"Some...somethings wrong. Somethings...inside the game. Wil-William...It's not supposed to be there..." Jeremy manages to stutter out, still desperately trying to figure out why such a seemingly harmless action scares him so much.

"William? I think you were in there too long, you're loosimg it because you're tired, scared and overworked"

"But I-"

"You're a mess...come on I'll drive you home"  
\--

 _I sigh, looking around the dining area bored and disheartened. This job_ _hasn't_ _been a joy anymore for months since...well..._ _I_ _have my reasons. Soon_ _I_ _will have to go and entertain the kids_ _using_ _that old, death trap_ _disguised_ _as a costume and pretend_ _I_ _actually care about entertaining noisy brats._

 _Today is a quieter day. There's only a handful of families here, and just around 13 kids. Most of them are either on the arcade games, or sitting at the_ _tables_ _eating_ _._ _I'm_ _still surprised this place_ _hasn't_ _been shut down after the_ _incident_ _, although it has taken a huge fall in popularity._

 _I can't say_ _I_ _blame anyone though. Being the father,_ _I_ _was greatly scarred by the event too. But not scarred as in traumatised or_ _grieving_ _, but it has changed my life. I mean cruel,_ _dark_ _thoughts within the shadows of my mind,_ _and_ _burts of anger that come and go. His death could've been easily avoided, but_ _I_ _don't hate Micheal for_ _causing_ _it. Kids make mistakes._

 _I notice Henry look over at me from_ _beside_ _the_ _stage_ _, and_ _I_ _take that_ _as my queue. Its showtime. I make my way_ _down_ _the hall to the staff room, and carefully slip into my costume which had been moved a while ago for Freddy's show. The_ _spring locks_ _press against my skin, though_ _not as_ _tensely as the used to. I had adjusted them slightly to try and reduce the_ _chance_ _of being torn apart_ _again_ _. It takes a few minutes, but once_ _I'm_ _in,_ _I_ _take a few more minutes to get into character before_ _sliding_ _the head on._

 _Making my way_ _back_ _to the dining hall,_ _I_ _hear a familiar giggle coming from the closet on my right. The_ _door_ _has been left open, revealing Henry's twins sitting on the floor_ _playing_ _. They don't even notice_ _I'm_ _there._

 _Just then, something clicks_ _inside_ _me. A sudden_ _burst_ _of_ _jealousy_ _and_ _anger_ _. Why should Henry get keep his family_ _when_ _I've_ _lost some of my own? Sammy_ _finally_ _notices me, and the two go quiet as_ _they_ _stare_ _back_ _confused_ _._

_I lost my son to one of his prized possessions. Now he will to._

_Quickly,_ _I_ _move forward,_ _grabbing_ _him forcefully and_ _carrying_ _him in my arms as he squirms, quicks_ _and_ _cries. I place a paw over his mouth to muffle his_ _screams_ _, but there's nothing_ _I_ _can_ _do about Charlie's terrified cries_ _from_ _the closet._

 _My mind_ _goes_ _completely_ _blank from the anger as_ _I_ _burst_ _back into the staff room_ _and_ _lock the door_ _behind_ _me. Sammy wails and cries in_ _terror_ _in my arms, begging me to let him go, but_ _nothing_ _will change_ _my_ _mind_ _._

 _I throw him on the ground and quickly move_ _onto_ _of him to pin him down, wrapping my pawed hands around his throat and_ _squeezing_ _as hard as a can. He_ _chokes_ _out sobs underneath me, desperately gasping for air and_ _hitting_ _at me to try and get free. But_ _I'm_ _stronger._

 _My grip_ _tightens_ _, and the blind rage inside me builds_ _up_ _more and more. He_ _continues_ _to choke and gasp, his pitiful_ _squirming_ _starting to stop,_ _and_ _he_ _slowly_ _goes limp as life_ _drains_ _from his eyes. Once Sammy has stopped moving,_ _I_ _remove my paws_ _and_ _stare down at his lifeless body satisfied, but now concerned._

 _Where ever will_ _I_ _hide_ _the_ _body_ _?_


	3. Believe me

Jeremy wakes in a cold sweat yelping, and looks around. It takes him a few seconds to realise he's in his bedroom, and all that was a dream. But the dream felt so real. It was as if it really happened and he was the killer. He felt every emotion and saw everything the person saw. A sickening feeling hits. What if these dreams are some sort of memory...? But how could that happen?

Swallowing hard, Jeremy forces himself to get up and get washed and dressed. Once ready, Jeremy grabs his phone and sends a message to Kellen. His friend likes investigating these things; and he loves FNAF. He pauses to remeber parts of the dream- the golden bear and the golden bunny's head belong to Fredbear's.

**_"Hey, is there a news article about a missing_**  
**_Boy from Fredbears diner? Could you send it_**  
_**If there is?"**_

After sending the text, Jeremy makes his way back to work. He debates the entire way there whether it's worth talking to Dale about it. His manager probably wouldn't belive him, but he has to warn others about William. A dangerous child murderer shouldn't be in the game. If he's affecting Jeremy this badly, what would happen to other people that encounter him? He doesn't even know the motive behind any of this.

So, when he arrives, he immediately goes to Dale's office and knocks on the door. When he gets a reply, he walks inside. Dale looks up at him and grins.

"Ah Jeremy! How is the testing going?"

"That's actually why I'm here..." Dale's smile fades, and Jeremy swallows nervously. "Somethings inside the game that shouldn't be. It takes the form of spring bonnie and goes by William. I think-"

Dale at him, now expressionless "Afton is not inside the game"

"But he is, Dale. This thing is intelligent and human-like, and definitely not a piece of AI at all. Ever since I met him I've been having nightmares about his memories! Last night I saw him kill a-"

"No bodies were found! Therefore, William is innocent. He never kidnapped or killed anyone. There's just no proof"

"Dale you have to belive me. He's in there! He's like a virus that can manipulate parts of the game. I think part of his soul or conscious was on one of those chips, and it was transferred in"

Dale stands up, raising his voice warningly, "Jeremy, stop. You haven't seen anything. It's probably just an Easter egg from one of the developers!" _Why wont he just belive me?_

"no it's-"

"Jeremy" He grits his teeth fustrated, "You're seeing things. Now get out my office before I'm forced to fire you. And don't tell anyone about it"

Jeremy wants to argue back, but Dale doesn't believe him so theres no way he can get his point across. Sighing, he quickly leaves the office and back to the testing room. Instead of entering the game again, Jeremy sits in the spinning chair and stares at the headset. He knows that whatever the rabbit is -whether it's a glitch, an Easter egg, a hallucination, or actually Afton- it _is_ there and it _is_ dangerous. If no one will belive him, then it's up to him. He has to destroy him.

_No bodies were found, therefore William is innocent_

How could Dale defend this monster after what he did? It's so obvious that he kidnapped and killed those kids. He disappeared around the some time they did! The lack of evidence of the bodies shouldn't have allowed him to walk free. It's all bullshit.

Shaking his head,  Jeremy takes his phone out his pocket as it buzzes, and looks at the message from Kellen.

 

 

_"_ ** _Of_** _ **course**_ ** _! Here you go!"_**  
_**"What do you need them**_ ** _for_** _ **?"**_

  
" ** _Thanks"_**  
_**"I just need to know something**_

Jeremy opens the link attached to his message, and it opens up a news article titled "Toddler snatched at FredBears Family Diner". Its dated November 1, 1983.

 _Sammy Emily was abducted from the family diner while playing in a secluded area with his twin sister,_ _who_ _reports seeing the_ _rabbit mascot_ _before his_ _disappearance_ _. Sammy Emily was_ _never_ _found, leaving the question_ _open_ _of whether the child is alive or dead._

 _This_ _is_ _not_ _the first_ _tragedy_ _,_ _however_ _, to have stuck this popular restaurant. Just a few months_ _prior_ , _a young boy's skull was entirely crushed by Fredbear after being placed too close to his mouth. Norman Afton was declared dead five days after the incident._

Jeremy pauses on that line. Norman Afton? The boy killed by Fredbear was William's son? Is that why he killed the kids... as revenge? He continues reading, biting his lip.

 _Both victims are related to the co-owners_ _of_ _the family diner,_ _and_ _people have begun to wonder if this is a_ _coincidence_ _or not._

Jeremy stops reading, trying to figure out with what to do with this information. He thinks for a few seconds, then squeezes his eye shut, trying to see if he can get find the memory somewhere in his mind. If he's correct about the dreams, then the memory should be somewhere here.

 _Fredbear stood at his stage motionless, his once golden muzzle stained red with fresh blood. The limp body of a young boy hanging out of his mouth, which seems to be clamped_ _between his powerful jaws._

 _Feelings of anger and_ _dispear_ _._ _Grief_ _._

_Horrified screams of adults and kids._

_Four_ _kids_ _at the foot of the stage_ _wearing_ _masks of the mascots, staring up at the bear frozen. The shoulders of the boy_ _wearing_ _Foxy shaking in a sobbing motion._

Seeing the incident is far worse than just reading it.

Chewing the inside of his lip nervously, Jeremy hesitantly puts the headset back on as he starts the game up, getting out of the chair and tucking it under the desk. William is waiting for him, towering over the monitor, his purple eyes piercing into his own.

Jeremy isn't scared this time. He's angry and disgusted at the monster in front of him. William moves around the monitor to the spot next to him. But Jeremy glares at him, backing away, "Stay away you sick bastard! I know what you are and what you did to him!"

The parasite in front of him just stares silent, cocking his head slowly to the side.

Jeremy continues, anger getting the best of him, "You kidnapped that poor boy and brutally murdered him because Norman was killed, didn't you! That's why you targeted Henry's son, and not the daughter"

 _"I loved him. There's nothing_ _stronger_ _in this world than the love a parent feels for their child_ _."_

"You're a monster! You're a sick, twisted murderer who hurt innocent kids! You can't hide behind grief for that! I'm glad you can't hurt anyone anymore"

In a swift movement, William grabs Jeremy by the arms and pins him back against the desk so he can't move. Jeremy screams loudly, and immediately struggles against the grip. But his arms are pinned so he can't even take the headset off. The fingers roughly dig into his skin.

"Get off me! Get off! No!" He cries out.

William leans close enough to Jeremy, so that he can see inside the mouth of the suit. It's a dark space of black, but he's almost sure he sees a set of yellowing teeth behind the mascots own. Jeremy starts to feel light headed as he shakes in fear.

 _"I will be free one day. I will_ _find_ _a way out"_

 

  
Staff rush into the testing room to investigate what all the screaming was about. They find Jeremy on his knees shaking, the headset thrown away from him as he takes in deep breaths. His face is pale and glistening with sweat. Lewis rushes forward and sits beside him. "Jeremy?"

His eyes show fear, but his face is almost entirely blank. He slowly looks at Lewis "You have to belive me. Something's in there, and he's dangerous. You have to destroy him before he escapes"

The game developers look at each other, all wondering the same question. Who is he? They watch Jeremy as he stares off into space, and decide that he's just overwhelmed by the game, and sleep deprived. It's the only explanation.

"Come on...I'll take you home..." Lewis mumbles worriedly, helping him to his feet. Jeremy stands, but sways side to side lightly with a distant look on his face. It's almost as if he's not entirely there anymore, like he's lost a part of himself. This isn't him. Something's really off.

Lewis takes his arm and guides his coworker out the building to his car, and they get in. He drives to Jeremy's house in silence, occasionally glancing over at him wishing he would talk or at least snap out of it. But Jeremy just stares absently out the window with a strange expression in his eyes that Lewis can't seem to pin point. He starts to wonder if there really is something else lurking inside the game that everyone refuses to belive exists. If it does, then it's likely the reason why Jeremy seems so unlike himself.

  
_"Daddy, why won't you_ _let_ _me_ _play_ _with_ _her?"_

_A bright room with tiny, baby-like robots that sit on the stage. A tall female animatronic with bright red pony tails towers over the room from her stage. Her blue eyes are soft and occasionally glance around at the children. Red circles mark her cheeks, and her face has sections with each individual face plate._

_"You let the other kids play with her!"_

_She lifts a finger to a balloon, and inflates it for the group of children. They all cheer. A little girl_ _with_ _the same red ponytails stands in the doorway, staring_ _longingly_ _at_ _the_ _animatronic. She holds a slightly disfigured funtime foxy plush in her arms._

_"Didn't you make her just for me?"_

_A high pitched scream_ _echoing_ _through the hallway, followed by that of a young girl._

 _"Oh daddy,_ _let_ _me go to her!"_

 _The room is dimmer this time. The animatronic stands slumped over, frozen in motion. A dropped_ _ice cream_ _cone lays on the_ _floor_ _beside a funtime foxy_ _plush_ _that had_ _once_ _been_ _determinedly sewn back together from its mangled state,_ _abandoned_ _suddenly._

 _Grief_ _. Misery. Guilt._

_It's all my fault._

  
  


_I look around the diner, at the little kids and the messy tables and sigh_ _. There's been a huge decrease in popularity ever since Norman_ _died_ _and Sammy went missing._ _It's not_ _considered_ _a safe place for_ _children_ _anymore, as any reasonable parent would. The two animatronics stand on stage, stiffly_ _singing_ _and moving. We_ _haven't_ _been allowed to wear the suits_ _for_ _months now; we're_ _waiting_ _for the news to die down._ _Though, it's very likely that Fredbear's will close down soon before that day_ _ever_ _comes. Our business is dying. And if it does?_ _I'm_ _taking_ _Spring Bonnie with me._

 _Henry_ _became distant after Sammy's death. Charlie had told him and everyone else that she saw Bonnie take him, so_ _naturally_ _all_ _fingers_ _were pointed at me, the man who mostly wears the costume. Of course, there was no body so no one_ _could_ _prove_ _I_ _did anything. But, Henry still seems to belive that I did it. Well, he knows I did it. So now he tends to stay away from me,_ _probably_ _trying to figure out his feelings._ _I'm_ _not sure how_ _I_ _feel about him anymore either, but I'd be lying if I said that our friendship starting to slip_ _away_ _didn't hurt slightly._

 _Shortly after Sammy died, Henry spent weeks to months off. He left Mark, who had not even been here a_ _year_ _, in charge_ _and_ _I'm_ _fairly_ _certain_ _he was_ _given_ _instructions_ _to watch over me. I had_ _broken_ _the trust between us._

 _When_ _he_ _finally_ _came back, he had a new animatronic. A tall, thin puppet animatronic,_ _that's_ _body was black with white stripes, with a white mask with rosey red circles for cheeks and two purple lines coming_ _down_ _its face to its permanently smiling mouth. It always sat inside a huge box that was decorated to look_ _like_ _a present, playing a music box version of My grandfather's clock. It was made to protect_ _the_ _children, mainly Charlie._

_It was made to protect them from me._

_Occasionally, its masked face will peek out_ _of the_ _box, only to hide away again once it knows everything is_ _okay_ _. The kids wear wristbands that_ _notify_ _it when a child leaves the_ _restaurant_ _or enters a restricted area. If they do, then it will swoop out and come to the rescue._

_I hate it. I hate it so much._

_Glancing_ _over,_ _I_ _see it's black eyes_ _peering_ _at me from_ _inside_ _the box_ _, only to retreat back under the lid when_ _I_ _glare at it. I make my way_ _over_ _, then look at the boxes scattered_ _around_ _the present. Carefully,_ _I_ _pick up each one and place them ontop of the present to weigh it_ _down_ _, so now it can't get out._

_"I bet it was your dad!"_

_"Your dad is a_ _freak_ _and so are you!"_

_"We don't want you here!"_

_"No one_ _wants_ _you!"_

 _I turn towards the voices and see three kids shoving Charlie towards the door_ _of the_ _diner, each one taking turn to make_ _hurtful_ _remarks. She sobs heavily, not even_ _attempting_ _to reply, and stumbles_ _through_ _the door as they shove her out. As soon as she goes through the door, the lid of the box begins to move as_ _the_ _puppet struggles to get out._

 _Charlie looks through the window with her tear stained face, then wanders out the veiw of the_ _window_ _. After glancing at the box again,_ _I_ _follow her out onto the wet streets as rain thunders down onto the path. I walk in the_ _direction_ _that Charlie went, and find her in the alleyway_ _outside_ _the diner, huddled by_ _the_ _dumpster crying and hugging herself._

 _I_ _cautiously_ _move towards her, and sit down beside the crying child. "Charlie?"_

 _She_ _looks_ _up at me with teary eyes and sniffles "I miss Sammy. The bad rabbit took him away"_

 _"_ _I'm_ _so sorry Charlie" I say_ _gently_ _,_ _putting_ _my arm around her. She sniffs again, leaning against me. She doesn't know I'm the 'bad rabbit'; She doesn't know who the man holding of her really is. She just_ _knows_ _I'm_ _her dad's friend._

 _My mind briefly wanders to Elizabeth. She was only a child_ _when_ _my own creation took her. Circus Baby and the others were designed to take kids, but not Elizabeth. I_ _tried_ _so hard to keep her safe, but the_ _curiosity_ _of a child works harder. I wish she was still here._

 _The guilt and_ _grief_ _in my heart sting, and a single tear falls_ _down_ _my face before it converts into anger. I snap once again, moving my hands to her throat and strangling the child who_ _I_ _have watched grow up._

 _She chokes and_ _gasps_ _, and struggles significantly more than Sammy did. I pin her down with my knees, then bring her head up and smash it down hard onto the_ _pavement_ _. A_ _strangled_ _scream_ _escapes her throat. Again,_ _I_ _lift_ _her head back_ _up_ _and_ _repeatedly_ _smash it back_ _down_ _onto the floor until the back of her_ _head_ _is sticky with blood and she stops moving. I sit back, staring at the dead girl on_ _the_ _floor underneath me. I almost feel_ _bad_ _, but no remorse or guilt ever comes._

 _I move Charlie behind the dumpster, shut her eyes, then walk back towards_ _the_ _fire exit. As_ _I_ _glance back to the spot where_ _I_ _left her,_ _I_ _notice the puppet crawling on the floor as if it_ _were_ _injured. It slows down as rain_ _drenched_ _through the fabric, but it_ _determinedly_ _crawls_ _over_ _to Charlie and_ _embraces_ _her in a hug. It's a strange sight._

 _Then it goes still for the last time,_ _holding_ _her in it's arms in a final_ _embrace_ _._


	4. Bring me to life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning towards the start of the chapter: Tape 9 so you know what's about to happen 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry If this isn't as good as the other chapters, but I'm working on the next one and it should be better.

Jeremy leaves for work an hour earlier than he should've. He's not entirely sure why, or even how he got there. It's like he's separated from his body, and it's doing it's own thing while he watches on the outside.

The building is unlocked, but the lights are off apart from the odd few here and there, so the hallways are mostly dark. He wanders down to the testing room and pauses as his mind starts to wander to a certain tool. The paper guillotine.

After looking around to make sure no one will see him, Jeremy quickly walks to the supply closet and looks for the guillotine. He finds it on a shelf towards the back, and carefully carries it back to the room, placing it on the floor and sitting behind it. He pauses staring at it for a while, not entirely sure why he took it.

Then, he slowly lifts the blade up from the board, sticks his index finger underneath it, before bringing it down hard, slicing it clean off. He yelps as pain shoots through his hand and up his arm, but anxiety sets in as he realises it doesn't hurt as bad as it should. That's not possible!

Jeremy bites his lip, then searches through the drawers and finds a screwdriver. He sits back down and unscrews the blade from the guillotine, and places it on his cheek, before deeply scraping the skin off. He feels the blood rush down his face and into his shirt, shaking with anxiety. Again and again, Jeremy scrapes at the skin on his face causing more blood to flood down his face, staining his shirt and skin. It stings, but not as bad as ripping the skin off your face should. He feels numb.

Jeremy puts the blade down and whispers gently, unable to figure out what is going on or why he hurt himself like that. His face stings, but only as painfully as a really hard slap. He shakily gets up, and decides to go back into the game to search for answers. It has to be connected with the game.

After the game loads, Jeremy is met with silence apart from the faint background music. There's no sign of William anywhere, for once, which is strange. He glances at the monitor and notices that there's a note one of the buttons labelled 'showtime', which reads "press me".

He presses it against his better judgement, and the purple curtains suddenly part as music starts up in the background. William stands in front of Freddy, while the animatronics move in their stiff motions, mouthing along to the music which no longer has vocals. Jeremy immediately recognises the song, before William starts to sing in their place.

Jeremy then realises why the question and movement had scared him a few days ago, and why he remembers it:

He remembers being stood by the prize corner, watching the show while waiting for his dinner to arrive. A golden Bonnie was dancing around the tables, singing along with the animatronics on stage. This Bonnie had a large, purple bowtie. He was also smaller than the Bonnie on stage, and moved more fluently.

The dining area was decorated for a small birthday party that took place the same day. A birthday party with 5 young kids.

As he got closer, Bonnie noticed Jeremy by himself and skipped over, before putting his hands on his knees and bending down to his level. "Hello there! What are you doing here all alone?"

Jeremy stared up at him quiet, not answering.

The Bonnie tried again "Who's your favourite animatronic?"

Jeremy smiled and immediately replied, "Bonnie!"

Spring Bonnie moved his paws to his chest as if what he said made him happy. "Bonnie on stage or do you like me?"

"Both!" Jeremy giggled.

A set of dicoloured teeth behind the animatronic's broke into a smile. Then, his greyish-blue eyes carefully watched Jeremy, as the boy stepped closer and reached up to touch him. He stroked the golden fur on his chest, and mumbled "Soft..." before his mum called him over for pizza.

Jeremy later realised a few years later, that he probably could've been one of the missing kids if he kept talking to him. Which always unsettled him when he remembered that one of the murdered kids was called Jeremy too.

 _"Sing along_ _Jeremy_ _! You_ _know_ _the words!"_ He laughs, as he skips around Freddie singing. Jeremy stays quiet, watching the rabbit dance around the stage in overdramatic movements, before William jumps off the stage and waltzes over to him. The music stops, and William leans against the desk.

_"I think you went a bit crazy back there. What do you think your peers will think when they see you like that?"_

"I want answers William. Why have I been different -felt different- ever since I met you? Why can't I feel pain properly? What are you doing here?"

His lavender eyes stare into Jeremy's own blue eyes as he sits on the desk and sighs.

 _"I have a_ _confession_ _to make Jeremy._ _I'm_ _not entirely William. I'm a part of his_ _soul_ _that was still connected to SpringTrap's memory_ _drive_ _,_ _and_ _that memory_ _drive_ _was used when they made this game. That part of his soul was_ _converted_ _alongside_ _the drive. The rest of me is...in a_ _place_ _far worse than here"_ He shivers slightly, then crosses his legs so his ankle rests on his knee and continues. _"I still have some memories of his...but hardly any of the_ _ones_ _that_ _made him...William._ _I_ _have one or two nice_ _ones_ _of Elizabeth, Norman, Micheal...even Henry himself would you_ _believe_ _? The rest, as you_ _have_ _seen, are the memories_ _that_ _made him the "monster"_ _he's_ _known as"_

Jeremy frowns. So, whatever this thing is in front of him...it's part of a human soul but only the evil side? Is that what he's saying?

 _"I_ _shouldn't_ _reveal_ _too_ _much to you. But the reason why you_ _can't_ _feel pain as_ _much_ _as you used to is the same reason_ _why_ _you're_ _having dreams about our_ _memories_ _._ _Those_ _kids_ _did_ _die like that. And maybe you were right._ _Maybe_ _I_ _killed them in spite, or revenge over my own_ _children_ _being killed. But_ _they're_ _my family now"_

Jeremy shakes his head backing away, starting to feel light headed, "I don't understand"

 _"You will soon"_ The rabbit chuckles, and everything fades to black

-  
_The_ _springlocks_ _in my suit_ _painfully_ _press_ _against_ _my neck and_ _sides_ _, as_ _I_ walk through the dining area _with_ _a birthday cake in my hands._ _I_ _sigh_ _under_ _the mask just from hearing them all_ _screaming_ _at_ _Fredbear_ _as the animatronic sings on_ _stage_ _. Do these kids_ _ever_ _shut up?_

 _After_ _taking_ _a breath to try and calm_ _myself_ _,_ _I_ _walk towards_ _their_ _table with a bounce in my steps. The_ _springlocks_ _begin_ _to press even harder_ _against_ _my skin the_ _closer_ _I_ _get, so_ _I_ _decide to try and speed it up so_ _I_ _can sort the_ _suit_ _out_ _before_ _it kills me._

 _The_ _kids cheer_ _when_ _I_ _reach the table, and_ _I_ _reply_ _with a_ _cartoon_ _chuckle and the usual lines "I heard_ _there's_ _a birthda-"_

 _But_ _I'm_ _cut off_ _when_ _a_ _sharp_ _snap_ _fills_ _the air, as the springlocks_ _pierce_ _through my skin. I drop the cake screaming in pain, trying to call for_ _Henry_ _for_ _help_ _._ _Collapsing_ _to my knees,_ _I_ _feel metal_ _pierce_ _through_ _into_ _my sides and blood rushing_ _down_ _my_ _body_ _. My cries fall into silent chokes, as blood fills my throat._

 _Kids scream in fear,_ _and_ _Henry_ _rushes_ _over_ _to my_ _side_ _. He flips_ _the_ _switch to_ _retract_ _the_ _springlocks_ _, and orders_ _Collin_ _to call an ambulance_ _while_ _he helps me_ _to_ _the safe room. Once inside,_ _he_ _quickly helps me_ _back_ _out the suit and applies pressure to try and stop the bleeding at my neck, but_ _it's_ _quite useless_ _as_ _there's_ _several symmetrical_ _piercings_ _down my_ _body_ _._

_"William are you alright?"_

_I_ _choke_ _out a laugh at such a stupid_ _question_ _, keeping my head to the side and_ _staring_ _at_ _the_ _door_ _as_ _tears_ _of agony fall down my_ _face_ _. I think of my_ _children_ _and how_ _I'll_ _probably_ _die in our diner, with my_ _friend_ _because of my_ _stupid_ _suit. I_ _don't_ _mean_ _that...but_ _when_ _you're_ _dying the_ _entire_ _situation_ _feels_ _foolish_ _._

 _"Hold on...you'll be alright..."_  
_-_  
Jeremy slowly wakes up on the cold, hard floor, glancing around the dark room confused. The VR headset had shifted when he passed out, causing it to sit lopsided on his forehead. His skin feels wet and stiff from the mix of dry and fresh blood staining his face down to his chest, which still stings, though a bit more painfully than before.

He groans, sitting up and taking the visor off his head. He looks at the clock on the desk and realises he should've left work 2 hours ago. How long had he been out for...?

Using the desk to help himself up, Jeremy wobbles on his feet feeling light headed and dizzy, most likely from the amount of blood he's lost. There's a puddle of blood on the floor where he had passed out, and Jeremy considers it a miracle that he hadn't bled to death yet. He slowly walks out the room, using the wall as a support, and hopes he'll manage to make it back home.


	5. Parasite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE LAST PARAGRAPH 
> 
> I won't say what it is, but please tell me if I do need to specify

_I_ _stroke_ _the matted, dirty_ _golden_ _fur of Spring Bonnie, smiling at the job_ _I_ _have just finished. With the suits_ _destroyed_ _, there will be no_ _more_ _evidence_ _to_ _convict me of mass murder. With any luck, they'll still be tied to this place so we can still be a family. I will take care of them._

 _"Rest now"_ _I_ _mumble to the rabbit, kissing his plastic_ _nose_ _before going to leave. However,_ _7 kids_ _block_ _the door, their transparent figures_ _still_ _resembling the day that_ _they_ _died._ _4 bear stab wounds to their chests, limbs_ _and_ _throat_ _. Jeremy_ _bears_ _the wounds from animatronic parts, with deep wounds around his eyes. I had stuffed him alive so he died a slow_ _and_ _painful death. Sammy has dark,_ _handshaped_ _bruises around his neck from_ _when_ _I_ _strangled him, and Charlie bears_ _similar_ _marks, though not as prominent as_ _that's_ _not how she died._

_"_ _You're_ _a_ _monster_ _!"_

_"How can you_ _live_ _with yourself?"_

_"Dad trusted you"_

_"We trusted you"_

_"What do they think of you?"_

_"We were just kids"_

_"Why did you do this?"_

_I step back "Stop it!_ _"_

_"We'll_ _never_ _be your_ _family_ _"_

_I turn away, covering my ears to try and_ _block_ _out their_ _voices_ _. It almost feels like I'm going crazy._ _They're_ _just dead kids, what can_ _they_ _do?_ _I'm_ _not scared. Why_ _would_ _I_ _be scared?_

_"Daddy..."_

_My heart skips a beat,_ _and_ _I_ _slowly_ _turn_ _back_ _towards_ _the_ _children_ _to see_ _Norman_ _._ _It's_ _a gruesome sight. His forehead is slightly misshapen, and blood still_ _stains_ _his entire face and the striped shirt he always wore._

_"Daddy_ _I'm_ _scared"_

_I feel_ _myself_ _moving_ _towards_ _him, wanting to comfort him like_ _I_ _had failed to do before. But my son just backs away into Charlie's arms._

_"You scare me"_

_I say nothing, my heart stinging in my_ _chest_ _._ _It's_ _just a trick._ _They're_ _not_ _real._ _They're_ _not real. I back away again, then an_ _idea_ _springs_ _into_ _my head. I can scare_ _them_ _off_ _with Spring Bonnie!_

 _Quickly,_ _I_ _slip_ _it_ _on and_ _I_ _feel myself change. William always goes away when I'm_ _inside_ _;_ _it's_ _like_ _I'm a different_ _person_ _._

_I laugh, standing in front of them_ _unafraid_ _, until I hear it. A loud,_ _familiar_ _snap ringing_ _through_ _the room like a gunshot._

_The_ _springlocks pierce my_ _skin_ _once again,_ _and_ _I_ _scream_ _out in agony as they tear_ _through_ _flesh and organs. Blood fills my_ _throat_ _, drowning my screams. I collapse_ _to_ _the floor shaking_ _helplessly_ _, watching the_ _children_ _stand before me_ _with_ _unsympathetic_ _faces._

_This time_ _there's_ _no one to save me._

_My_ _vison_ _blurs, and my last living_ _memory_ _fades with my victims standing by_.

Jeremy wakes up unbothered by the dream and sighs. He doesn't want to go to work today after what happned yesterday, but he has to get rid of William before he manages to escape. He knows that the company are getting ready to fire him, so he has to work fast. They probably know more about this then they're letting on.

Forcing himself out of bed, Jeremy gets ready for work and checks the time. It's a few hours earlier than he'd usually leave, but that's good as he doesn't want people to see the wounds on his face. It also gives him more time to come up with a plan. As he goes to leave, he hesitates and looks back towards his bed. He walks back over to retrieve an item from under his bed, and puts it in his pocket before leaving.

Jeremy arrives at work and heads straight to the testing room, making sure to avoid anyone who may be in. He thought about confronting Dale again, but he's sure that Dale won't listen. It will just be another reason to be fired.

He sits on the floor, trying to think of how he could get rid of William. He could try and delete him from the code, but he seems like more of a virus than a coded part of the game. It would probably be hard to find him. He doesn't even know how he would find him. Jeremy can't destroy the game, and he doesn't have enough authority to edit the files anyway.

Fustrated, he sighs and starts to pace around trying to think of what to do. But no ideas come to mind and he's left with one option. To go in, confront him, and improvise. It's not the best plan, but its all he has. There has to be a way inside the game to delete him. Perhaps the monitor has a button, or an option. Its farfetched and risky, but what else can he do?

Jeremy takes his phone out of his pocket, and texts Lewis to ask about checking the code for an abnormality or virus. He then texts Kellen with a message that sounds scarily similar to a goodbye.

Hesitantly, Jeremy puts on the headset and prepared himself for the worst. The dining area leads up, and Jeremy is met with an uncanny silence, with no golden bunny present. That's strange...he's usually here.

He wonders if William is behind the curtains again, but then suddenly he's grabbed from behind. An arm wraps around his neck and another around his chest. He cries out in shock, as William holds him tightly in his grip. _"_ _I'm_ _so glad you came back Jeremy._ _I'm_ _sorry_ _I_ _have to do this"_

Jeremy is thrown down onto the floor, and doesn't have enough time to react as William pounces on him, pinning him to the floor by his shoulders so he can't escape. He struggles helplessly under the bunny, but can't get free. "Get off! No!"

 _"Don't worry. This_ _shouldn't_ _hurt"_ William says uncaringly, as the suits eyes seem to glow.

"No No! You can't to this! I can't let you!" He screams struggling more. His heart races loudly in his ears, as he realises that theres only one thing he can do to stop this monster getting out.

Jeremy struggles to move his arm in the real world, but he manages to take the gun out of his pocket and place it in his mouth, before pulling the trigger.


	6. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look, a double upload. 
> 
> I decided to continue on, but theres only a few chapters until the end of the story.

It has been 3 days since Jeremy died.

The company had let everyone have the next day off, but when everyone came back, a gloomy atmosphere filled the building. No one talked about Jeremy or what he had said before his death. Very few actually believed what he had said, which meant that those few believed that Dale should've at least tried to find out what was happening.

Lewis came back on the third day, noticeably effected by the death of his friend. He looked like he hadn't slept, and hardly talked unless spoken to. But even then he gave short responses.

The testing was supposed to be continued by either Will, Lewis or Gabrielle. However, Lewis was hesitant ever since Jeremy started acting up and talking about an anomaly, then refused as soon as Jeremy died. Will was a backup tester who also worked on music, but he decided to continue with music instead.

Gabrielle doesn't mind continuing the job; she doesn't neccessarily believe that something sentient or dangerous could be inside the game. But she is wary. After all, who would horrifically hurt themself like that and then kill themself for no reason? She decides to keep an eye out for an abnormality within the game when she tests it, but to focus on her job more.

They had prepared her for a few days leading up to the incident, and today is the day where she goes into the game. She's excited, but nervous about what she could find lurking within the shadows.

Stepping into the testing room feels weird and different. Something about knowing you're standing where a person died feels uncanny, but she shrugs the thought off and sighs. Gabrielle briefly remembers when she had walked past the room a day before the incident, and saw Jeremy staring at her through the window. His clothes and face were soaked with some dark, almost black liquid. At the time, she thought it was ink, but now, thinking back to it, it seemed more likely that it was blood.

Taking a deep breath, she puts the visor on and loads up the game. She presses the continue option, then looks around the dining area amazed. The graphics look good, and the area is accurate to the actual location.

She looks at the monitor, and flicks through to see which ones have been done, though shes surprised to find Jeremy had only managed to complete FNAF 1 up to night 4. How had he done so little? She shrugs and decides to do FNAF 2, and once she's completed all the regular levels she will do the nightmare versions.

Gabrielle loads up night 1, and flicks the camera to prize corner as it's the only camera that she really needs on. Then, she routinely checks the left, middle and right for animatronics. Toy freddy appears in the hallway at 3 AM, so she checks the hallway more frequently than the vents, making sure to wind the music box.

Once Toy Freddie gets into the office, she puts the mask on and waits for him to disappear along with the flickering lights. Toy Bonnie appears to her right shortly afterwards, so she puts the mask back on once again, and watches as he closely stares at her before disappearing. She winds the music box up again, before checking each entrance four times.

Toy Bonnie reappears, but once he disappears when she puts the mask on it turns to 6AM.

Smiling at the fact she accomplished the night, Gabrielle winds up the box and holds the figurine in her hands before being back to the menu. As she goes to press night 2, Gabrielle pauses, glancing around. She could've sworn she heard a voice. But after a few seconds she decides it's nothing, and continues with the second night.

-  
Jeremy bangs on the metal door, screaming through the small hatch that was left open. "Gabrielle! Gabrielle over here! I'm here! Help me!" But the woman at the desk can't hear him, or doesn't listen. She glances around, but then turns her attention tion back to the monitor.

"Help!" He screams, banging harder. But the setting just changes to black, and she disappears as she selects a game.

Suddenly, a familiar face blocks the hatch and presses a finger against his permanently grinning mouth _"shhhhh. She can't hear you, and you can't go back._ _What's_ _the point in trying?"_

"Just let me out. Please let me out" Jeremy begs. His prison is dark and claustrophobic, which makes Jeremy feel like a helpless child. The only light comes from the glow of the outside coming through the hatch. He has already been stuck in here for three days, he cant stay in here any longer.

 _"After the stunt you_ _pulled_ _? No. I thought we were_ _friends_ _. I thought you would help me. But you ruined my chance of_ _being_ _free_ _again_ _! You'll stay in here as_ _long_ _as_ _I_ _feel fit, and so_ _I_ _know_ _you've_ _learnt_ _your_ _lesson_ _"_

"I'm not a child, I'm an adult. You can't punish me" Jeremy's voice shakes involuntarily. He's terrified of being in here. He's terrified of being alone.

 _"But_ _I_ _can Jere. I have most of your soul, and you have some of mine so we are connected. We're almost one in the_ _same_ _._ _You're_ _my only_ _company_ _in this game. But you need to learn to follow my instructions_ _before_ _you can be let go"_ William makes a small sound that sounds like a laugh, which makes Jeremy's stomach twist. He's treating him like a child.

 _"I'll check on you later"_ William moves back and goes to slide the metal across the hatch.

"No! Please don't! William!" Jeremy cries out in terror, but the rabbit just slides the metal across causing the room to go pitch black. He shakes, breathing hard, and bangs on the door again frantically. "Let me out! You can't leave me in here, please let me go! Please!"

Jeremy continues to bang against the door crying until his hands feel sore. He slides down to the floor and hugs himself frightened, crying into his knees. "Please don't leave me alone"


End file.
